1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vacuum cleaners and, more specifically, relates to a furniture guard for use with such a vacuum cleaner.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
The use of furniture guards with vacuum cleaners to protect adjacent furniture, room walls and room woodwork when the cleaners are in use is old and well known. These furniture guards generally extend around the periphery of their cleaners and, in canister cleaners, for example, quite often extend around these cleaners intermediate relative to their height. Even with this disposition of the furniture guard which is removed from the operator and the floor and its dust and debris, no one has advantageously utilized the furniture guard as an exhaust means for cleaner air. Nor have they taken advantage of the improved appearance of the cleaner afforded with the adoption of this structure.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a slotted furniture guard.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a vented furniture guard so as to afford a means for cleaner air discharge to atmosphere.
It is a still futher object of the invention to provide a new and improved furniture guard for a vacuum cleaner.